The invention relates to a test apparatus for checking a battery control device or a battery, and to a method for testing a battery control device or a battery.
In the motor vehicle industry, electric drives, in particular in electric or hybrid vehicles, are becoming increasingly significant. These electric drives comprise a battery. The battery is monitored by a battery control device. Before installation in electric or hybrid vehicles, the battery and the battery control device must be tested.
In practical application, automated test stands are utilized for generating test cases, configuring the test stand, carrying out the test, and evaluating the test. This includes the HIL standard, which is an acronym for the “hardware-in-the-loop” standard. In an HIL test system, at least one real component is connected to a simulator.
However, the devices used in an HIL standard have a complex design and are heavy and voluminous, and are not sufficiently mobile for a battery-electronics test in the field.
The problem addressed by the invention is therefore that of providing a test apparatus for checking a battery control device, which has a simple design and can check all the cells of a simulated or real battery in a simple manner.
The problem is solved by a test apparatus according to the invention, and by a method according to the invention. Embodiments of the invention are described in the description which follows, and can depict one aspect of the invention either individually or in combination.